


barista barrage

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: The cute but infuriating barista at the cafe has been spelling Kylo's name wrong on his cups for weeks now. Little does he know, it's all been a ploy by her to get him to talk to her. And then they do a little more than talking.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 370





	barista barrage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewithmereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewithmereylo/gifts).



> So this is a short coffee shop au written purely for the chance to write face riding. You're welcome.
> 
> (Lightly edited by me. Sorry for any mistakes.)

* * *

The person behind the counter squints at the cup and then shouts out his name. Kylo slips through the crowd to grab the venti Americano off the counter and frowns at the name written in black: Kailo.

This isn’t the first time this has happened. He grips the cup and almost pops the lid off with the pressure, eyes darting to the pretty brunette behind the register. She glances up from her current customer and gives him a wide, shit-eating grin.

He scowls.

oOo

At his apartment, Kylo walks over dark floors and ignores the growing mess in his office. Paper and porcelain coffee mugs litter the surfaces. A lot of them are from that little joint at the corner and they all have his name written incorrectly _somehow_.

Kie Low  
Kaelo  
Kylew

And a whole slew of other variations. 

Three months of this and he’s still yet to correct her. Mostly because every time he looks at her it’s like he can barely form a coherent sentence. He tells himself it's because his work takes so much out of him, but it’s not that.

He’s infatuated and it takes just about every ounce of his self-control to well...control himself.

Today’s cup ends up added to the pile.

oOo

It’s dark by the time he looks up from his computer screen and realizes it’s long passed time to eat and he’s missed both lunch and dinner.

He orders on his phone from the Thai place next to the coffee shop and takes a fifteen minute walk to get there. He spots her, the barista, closing the cafe’s doors and locking them tight. It’s late and he wonders why she’s there at nine in the evening but lets her go without saying anything.

Kylo gets home with his Thai and eats it distractedly, imagining her face with her sly grin. And, as he grew bored and blood rushed to his crotch, pictures her walking away, blue jeans hugging her ass and thighs perfectly. He’d never seen her from the waist down before.

He palms himself, imagining her smug features as she finds another asinine way to write his name. Nearly ripping his fly open, he takes himself in hand and pumps wildly, irritation and attraction mingling together until he comes in his hand with a groan and tosses his head back against the seat.

He doesn’t even know her fucking name.

oOo

The next day, Kylo gets coffee earlier than usual. The line is shorter, and there she is, working her fingertips over the screen and keyboard. No one is behind him as he walks up.

“Hi, welcome to the Kenobi Cafe,” she says automatically before looking up. Her professionalism drips away and she shifts her weight to one foot. “The usual?”

“Yes,” he replies, eyeing the stray hairs that curl down in front of her ears, out of the brim of her visor hat.

She scribbles on a cup. “Name?” she asks, glancing up with that smirk.

“You know my name,” he says.

She shrugs. “Do I?” She taps the side of the cup with the end of the Sharpie.

“You’ve seen it on my credit card every morning I come in here.” He tries to keep his voice light but the aggravation of all of this bubbles to the surface.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.”

“Why do you spell my name so outrageously every time I order?” The words come out gruff.

She raises her eyebrows. “Because it’s fun. And look, here you are, having a conversation with me. Usually you’re all ‘Just an Americano. Thanks’ and that’s it. _Bor_ \- _ing_.”

Kylo falters, a slight frown on his face. “You-you’re doing this just to get me to talk to you?”

“Maybe.” She scribbles down on his cup and hands it off to the person making the drinks.

“Why don’t you wear a nametag?” He’s being nitpicky now and probably bordering on creepy but he keeps going.

“I like an air of mystery. Don’t you?” Her eyes flicker next to him. 

Kylo glances to the side and sees a short line behind him. He moves forward and then his phone rings. Rather than take it inside, he steps out, answers, feels his blood start to boil with his boss’s impossible deadline, and goes back inside, red in the face and grinding his teeth.

The person doing drinks puts his on the counter and he snatches it up before they can call out his name.

It isn’t until he’s home and drinks half of it that he notices that it’s not his name written on the cup, but someone else’s. Followed by a phone number.

It’s been hours since he left the cafe and he scrambles for his phone.

KYLO: Rey? This is Kylo.  
REY: I was beginning to think you were ignoring me.  
KYLO: Why did you give me your number?  
REY: Why do you think?  
KYLO: Are you always this cryptic?  
REY: What do you think?  
KYLO: Now you’re just provoking me.  
REY: At least you’re giving me the time of day finally. I’ve been waiting.  
KYLO: Waiting for what?  
REY: For you, dumbass. I don’t usually crush on customers but there’s something about you. What are you always preoccupied with?  
KYLO: Work that doesn’t involve coffee beans.  
REY: Don’t diss a barista. I make your coffee, y’know.  
KYLO: I’ve never seen you make coffee.  
REY: I can. I do. I could show you some morning. I bet you have one of those fancy coffee makers that does all the work.  
KYLO: Have you thought about my coffee maker much?  
REY: Only at night when I’m all alone in my room.  
KYLO: When do you get off work?  
REY: Ten minutes ago.  
KYLO: Rey  
REY: Is this the part where you leave me on read trying to figure out how to ask me over? Because you don’t have to do that. Where do you live?  
KYLO: The Amidala complex. Do you know where it is?  
REY: Yep. I’ll walk there. :)  
KYLO: Now?  
REY: Now.

Kylo stares at his phone for a solid two minutes before jumping to his feet. He shoves anything unmentionable into the office and closes the door, brushes his teeth and his hair, shrugs at his reflection in the mirror and then rushes down three flights of stairs.

A few minutes pass before Rey waves at him through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Ben motions for her to come in and the doorman sees, opening it for her.

“Hey,” she says casually.

“Hey,” he echoes her greeting.

“Nice place.” Rey’s eyes roam around. She’s clutching her bag slung across her chest with one hand. 

Without thinking, Kylo reaches out and grabs her other hand, tugging her toward the stairs. “C’mon,” he says softly.

“Is it rude to ask what happened to your face?” she asks as the door clicks behind them and they start up the concrete stairs.

“It is,” he replies. The scar across the right side of his face has a long and complicated history. And he doesn’t want to go through it right now. “You smell like coffee.”

She grins as they get to his floor and he guides her to his door. He left it unlocked so they step right in. “I did just come from work,” she tells him, taking off her bag and denim jacket and hanging it up next to his expensive suit jacket and genuine leather coat like she owned the place. She toes off her bright yellow tennis shoes, revealing white ankle-high socks with little red hearts on them and frill around the opening.

She’s equally adorable and irritating and Kylo almost doesn’t know what to do with himself because of it.

“Nice place,” she says, wandering into his living room. It’s barren and not as spacious as his childhood home. He could afford bigger, but it’s just him so what’s the point?

He walks toward her. “Rey, what you said on the phone.”

“Hmmm?” She turns and faces him, her thumbs in her belt loops, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

He’s inches from her in half a second. “You said you think of me at night.” He lifts a hand but doesn’t touch her face.

“I said I think about your coffee maker,” Rey corrected, a mischievous sparkle in her eye. She tilts her head back and cants toward him, rising on her toes. “Do you want to show it to me?”

Kylo blinks, hesitating. 

Rey closes the gap between them, crashing her lips against his. He instantly responds, sliding his hand across her jaw and into her hair, the other circling around the small of her back. Rey slides her arms around him, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

She tastes like sweat and caffeine and sweetness, like she’d eaten a donut on her way here. He tastes her, parting her lips with his tongue and she moans, leaning into him and digging deeper.

Finally, they break for air and Kylo instantly goes for her neck, kissing her jaw and her throat.

“You know,” Rey said, gently wriggling herself against him, “I kind of like a big, quiet guy.”

He stops kissing her and pushes her hair out of her face, looking into her bright hazel eyes. “Yeah?”

She nods, sliding her hands around to his front, one resting on his pec, the other tangling in his hair. “Yeah. I wanna keep kissing you,” she says, gripping and wrinkling his shirt. “And I want you to fuck me.”

Kylo takes her jaw in one of his hands, tilting her head. “I want to punish you for writing my name wrong so many damn times.”

She grins.

He growls and kisses her hard. She tugs his hair and moments later they’re on his couch. Rey tugs her black t-shirt off, leaving her in a dark purple bra, which she unhooks and adds to the pile on the floor. Straddling him, she grabs his hand and presses it to her chest. He palms her small breast, the nipple firm under his grip.

Grinding down on his lap, she kisses him. He nips at her bottom lip, biting and tugging and kissing and tilting her head this way and that with one thumb under her jaw.

“Are you gonna keep writing my name wrong?” he pants out, rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

Her nails rake down his chest. “Maybe. I have a hard time remembering your name.”

He pulls back and sees her grinning. He pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth, eyes dark and hard. “I’ll make sure you never forget it,” he tells her.

“Mmmm, please,” she murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth and shifting. She’s wearing god damned leggings today, thin stretchy fabric that hugs all of her curves. Rey slides off his lap and perches on his leg, one of her hands resting on his shoulder for support. “Will you make me come for every time I wrote your name wrong?”

 _Fuck_. She rolls her hips and grinds down on his thigh. Even through his pants it doesn’t take long to feel how wet she was. Her free hand flutters to one of her breasts, grabbing and pulling and twisting. Kylo grips her hip and nudges two fingers into her mouth. Her quick hot tongue circles around them.

“Is that why you were doing it?” he asks. “You were waiting for this.”

She smiles ever so slightly around his fingers and bites down softly. He withdraws them, dragging the wet digits down her throat. “Maybe. You’re very hard to read. I was trying so ha-hard.” She shudders a little, eyelids fluttering closed.

Kylo is sure his grin is wolfish in return. He takes her hips and helps her, rolling her against his leg. “You like that?” She nods, both hands on her breasts now. He watches her face and her hands working. “You gonna come just from humping my leg?”

“I don’t hump, I fuck,” Rey corrects with a gasp. She slides one hand to her pants, not bothering to dip inside, rubbing her clit through the material and letting him move her against his thigh. She comes with a curse and a shudder, legs clenching around his, and she slumps forward a little.

“How-how many times did I write your name wrong?” she pants, scooting forward and taking his head in her hands. Her face is flushed. He kisses her parted pink lips for minutes, not able to get enough, before he answers:

“Ten, I think,” he replies, kissing her jaw. “Maybe eleven.”

“Oh, _oh_ , maybe this will need to be an ongoing thing until we get there,” she says, her hands fluttering to his chest, digging into his hair.

He pulls back. “I can make you come a dozen times.”

“I have no doubt,” she says, seriously. “But after the first few it doesn’t feel all that great. So let’s just see, shall we?”

He nods, kissing her chest, her soft breasts, her pebbled nipples, and moves her back to straddling him. A minute later, he’s lifted her up, legs circling around his waist. She holds onto his shoulders and he walks into the bedroom.

“Your turn,” she says as he sets her down on the mattress. He tugs off his shirt and she unbuttons his pants, releasing his cock from the confines. Her hand circles around him. “Just as big as the rest of you.”

Kylo’s brain stutters as she slides her palm down his shaft. He mutters out a “fuck yes” when she licks the head of his cock and takes it into her mouth. She strokes and licks and swirls her tongue, taking a few inches and sliding back out. 

His hands dive into her hair, holding it back from her face as she bobs back and forth. “Fuck,” he mutters again and she glances up. “Look at you.” He strokes the back of his fingers down her cheek and she lets go, releasing his cock with a pop, saliva strands bridging her lips and his tip.

“You like that?” she asks, stroking, slicking her spit down his whole cock. “Your cock is _so big_. I’m sure you’re gonna fuck me so good.”

He growls again and yanks her head back a little. “I’ll fuck you so hard you scream my name.”

“If only I could remember it,” she teased, leaning forward and licking a stripe up his cock. “If I come enough, maybe I will.”

He lets go of her hair and she lays back, shimmying off her leggings and peeling away her drenched panties. Her cunt is pretty pink and dripping and Kylo instantly looms over her, one hand steadying himself, the other sliding through her slick folds.

She looks at him stubbornly, her nose scrunched up like she’s angry with him, which just fuels him more. He swipes his fingers around, teasing but touching nothing that she wants. She finally bucks into his hand and his palm brushes her clit. 

He wants her to beg for it, but he doesn’t think she will. Instead, she digs her fingernails into his wrist at her shoulder. He relents, pushing two fingers inside of her. She takes them easily, with a moan and an arch of her back. 

“Ho-fuck,” she mutters, eyes rolling back. 

He pumps his fingers slowly, curling them and watching her squirm.

Her eyes fly back open and she glares at him when he pulls his fingers out. “Why’d you stop?”

“I wanna taste you,” he says, licking his fingers.

She watches him and he never takes his eyes off her. “Get on the bed,” she demands. He’s lost track of who’s in charge here and he doesn’t fucking care. He wants her to say his name.

So he does, and she pushes him back against the mattress, his cock bobbing and settling against his abdomen. She gets to her knees.

“Let’s see if you’re as good as you think you are,” she tells him, and she climbs over him, knees sinking next to his head, her cunt hovering, wet and ready for the taking, inches above his mouth.

He smirks. “Maybe you’ll remember my name now,” he says, circling her thighs with his hands and pulling her down to meet his eager tongue.

She tastes so fucking good, and she’s so wet for him, his nose and chin covered in her arousal within moments. She huffs and pants as he licks through her folds, circles and kisses and sucks her clit, dips his tongue inside of her. She leans forward a little, clutching one hand to her chest, the other digging into his hair. 

He can’t stop watching her.

He laps up her cunt like it’s his last meal, tongue dipping inside of her warm, soft channel, his nose nudging against her clit.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, shit,” she mutters, grinding down against his face. He takes it, barely breathing but he _needs_ to make her come again. He sucks on her clit and circles one of his arms around her ass, reaching for her dripping entrance with his fingers. He slides in two knuckles deep and keeps sucking.

She mewls and whines and tugs at his hair. Her legs shake around him and he slides his free arm up her back, over her spine, keeping her steady.

Kylo nips at her clit gently with his teeth, barely scraping against the sensitive bud and she comes with a cry, soaking his face and clenching around his fingers. She shivers and shakes and finally rises to her knees so he can breathe.

His face is shiny, red in patches, and he grins at her. “That’s two,” he says, as she backs up over his arms, her knees stopping by his ribs.

“You really are counting,” she says, pushing sweaty hair away from her face. She’s even more flushed than before, with a sheen of sweat glistening.

“Aren’t you?”

She glares at him.

He reaches up with a hand and she eventually leans into his touch. “You still haven’t said my name,” he says, sliding his thumb into her mouth. She takes it, holding it between her teeth. 

He scoots up, his cock pressing against her ass. Rey lets go of his finger and wraps a hand around behind her, pumping up and down his shaft.

“I’m-I’m clean and I have an IUD,” she says, eyes on him.

“I’m clean, too. I have test papers somewhere.”

She holds him down as he starts to leave. “I believe you.” And then she pushes his cock into her entrance. 

Kylo hisses and grips her hips. “Fucking, shit, you’re tight,” he says as she slowly slides down his cock. It’s slow, each little bit feels like he’s gone as far as she can take, but she takes more, eyes closed, a concentrated set to her lips.

She breaths steadily in and out and finally bottoms out, settling against his pelvis.

“My fucking god, _Rey_.” He pushes up a little and she squeaks.

“Don’t move yet,” she says, eyes opening. She leans forward, bracing herself against his chest, shifting on her knees and eventually sighing and nodding. A smirk curls up her lips. “There,” she says and starts to move.

She rolls her hips forward and back, pulling almost all of him out and taking him back in again. She feels so fucking amazing, looks so fucking beautiful, and he tells her, praising her.

Rey takes it, preening and leans down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip and pushing back against his legs. She trails kisses down his jaw and whispers in his ear, “Fuck me.”

He wraps his arms around her, sets his feet against the mattress and does. He slams his hips up, face buried in her chest, their bodies held fast together. Her moans and cries fill his ears and he pants and curses as he slides in and out of her, skin slapping together.

“Fucking hell, yes, fuck yes,” he growls out. His energy wanes and he slows down and Rey, she sits back, taking him fully again and pulling another moan from him.

“More,” she says. “I need more.”

He has ideas and goes with them. Pulls her off of him and he moves back, piling up pillows and sitting. He motions her forward and turns her around, so her back is to his chest. 

“Oh,” she says, as she places her legs outside of his. 

He kisses her back, her shoulder, her neck and she sinks down on him again. She hums and moves a little, tossing her head back against the crook of his neck as he snakes a hand around and rubs her clit.

She moves herself up and down, gripping her breasts and biting her lip. “S’good,” she says. “So close.”

He puts one hand under her to help keep her moving and he rubs her clit hard. It takes just a few seconds for her to come with a cry, clenching around his cock.

“Yes! Yes _fuck_ yes.”

It almost makes him come. He bites down hard on her shoulder, his words muffled as her muscles tighten around him and retract and tighten again.

“Fuck, Rey,” he mutters, kissing her skin. She melts back against him, settling down on his cock.

“Three,” she says breathlessly, reaching a hand back and stroking his face. He’s covered in sweat. “Your turn.”

He kisses her salty neck and bites her earlobe, tugging while he touches her clit and she jumps and growls dangerously at him.

He hooks his arm around her middle and pushes them both forward. She falls against the mattress and tilts her head to the side, straightening her legs beneath him as he gets to his knees. He massages her ass and pushes down on the small of her back.

She whimpers as he pushes further in, deeper than before with the new angle. She clutches the bedsheets and whispers into the mattress.

Kylo grabs her hips and pushes himself in and out of her slowly, languishing in the feeling of her, so wet and hot and still so tight around his significant length. He pushes down again with one hand, resting against the mattress with the other so he can thrust deeper.

“Oh _holy fucking christ_!” Rey gasps out, wriggling beneath him, toes curling and sensitive clit rubbing against the duvet.

“So close,” he says, stroking his hand down her back. He thrusts fully into her and leans over her, cloaking her body with his, keeping himself upright on his fists. She arches her back, lifting her hips and he pounds into her, shifting her up the mattress with every smack of pelvis against her ass.

“You feel so fucking good,” he says, voice low. He pushes some hair away, out of her face, so he can see her.

She nods, eyes slitting open. “I want--” She’s cut off with a cry as he thrusts harder. “I need you to come.”

He’s dripping sweat now, his entire body poised and tensing. His whole world is the feeling of her cunt around his cock, her voice in his ears.

She circles her fingers around his wrist, squeezing. “Come-come for me, Kylo, _please_.”

He hears his name coming off her sweet lips and he’s done for. Resting back on his knees, he grabs her hips and pulls her to him as he thrusts. She yells out his name and he comes undone, moving faster and faster through his orgasm, pulsing and throbbing inside of her until he’s spent.

Collapsing on top of her, he tries to keep his weight off as much as he can. He kisses over the spots on her shoulders and neck that are probably going to bruise.

“You said my name,” he says against the shell of her ear.

She rolls her eyes. “You fucked it right out of me.”

He smirks, kisses her cheek and rolls off of her.

Rey props herself up on her elbows and looks over at him. Neither of them say anything right away. He doesn’t even flinch away when she trails a hand down his face, following the line of his scar all the way to his chest.

“You’ll have to tell me the story of this one day,” she says.

He turns his head and studies her face. “You think we’ll have more conversations?” he asks.

She narrows her eyes a little. “I hope so. You still have to show me your coffee maker.” 

“Oh. And here I was thinking you were talking about my dick.”

“I was.” She grins. “But I also want to see your coffee maker. Is it fancy?”

“It’s surprisingly fancy for someone who doesn’t make coffee in it.”

She scowls. “Why not?”

“Because I’m always going to Kenobi’s. I like having my name written down on a cup.”

“Don’t think this means I’ll start writing your name correctly.” Rey shoves his shoulder lightly.

He laughs and runs the back of his hand down her side. “We’re already at three of eleven. Gotta rack up more misspellings or this’ll be over fast.”

She rolls her eyes but can’t help the smile that appears on her face. It looks genuine. Kylo chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hunkbuster), where I'm even thirstier than my fics lead you to believe.


End file.
